About poppet valves for which high-temperature corrosion resistance is required, heat-resistant alloys have been generally used for their valve substrate. However, in recent years, used fuels have been deteriorated, or the temperature of combustion gas has been made higher by an increase in the power of engines, so that high-temperature corroding environment becomes severer. Thus, the valves have been becoming short in lifespan. Specifically, face portions of air intake valves and exhaust valves have been required to have higher high-temperature corrosion resistance; however, heat-resistant steels and heat-resistant alloys each have a composition giving priority to mechanical properties at high temperature to be insufficient in chemical properties against high-temperature corrosion and others. Thus, limitations have been imposed onto the matter that a single material satisfies mechanical properties and chemical properties simultaneously. Therefore, in order to solve the problems in the prior art, the following surface modifying techniques have been investigated as a method for making use of mechanical properties of a material while further high-temperature corrosion resistance is given to the material: for example, the spraying of a mixed powder of Ni-50Cr, which is used for coating a power generating boiler or some other, and carbide chromium (Patent Documents 1 and 2); diversion of the spraying (Patent Documents 2 to 7) of a MCrAlY alloy or yttria stabilized zirconia, which is used for coating turbines or others; the spraying of a heat insulating material (ceramic material) for the surface-coating of engine valves (Patent Document 8); and the application of high chromium alloys (Patent Documents 9 to 15).